25 days of fiction challenge
by TheIncarnation
Summary: 25 days of fiction challenge! Multi-pairings: Rani/Kate, Osgood, Malcolm, Liz/Jo/Sarah, Vastra/Jenny.
1. RaniKate 1

**I am taking part in the _25 days of fanfiction challenge_, made by me! This is prompt one- **

**Day one- Decorating for Christmas.**

* * *

><p>It was early when Kate got back from the Tower to her Docklands flat. She slung her bag on the floor by the door, locking it.<br>"Rani?" she called.  
>"Yes!" the woman in question shouted back, "Kitchen!"<br>Walking into her open-plan kitchen, she witnessed her lover slam her head down onto the table. Repeatedly.  
>"Are you alright?" Kate asked, taking a mug from the cupboard.<br>With no answer, she slammed her head down again in frustration.  
>"Rani! What's going on?" she asked again, more panicked.<br>"There's nothing to fucking do!" the Time Lady said angrily.  
>"Want to do me?" she asked jokingly, "Look, come on, we can decorate or something- that tree is looking bloody depressing."<br>Kate indicated the plain tree that stood in the corner of the room. She turned the kettle on and sat opposite her,

"You're going to have a hell of a bruise in the morning."  
>"I don't care. I'm so fucking bored!" the Rani said.<br>"Come to work with me then," Kate said.  
>"And do what? Watch people who think they're incredibly clever play science?" the Rani asked sarcastically.<br>"Get a job there," Kate suggested.  
>"For fucks sake Kate!" she yelled as the kettle came to boil.<br>Standing, Kate put one hand on the Rani's shoulder and caressed it softly.  
>"What fucking job do you want me to take then?"<br>"Scientific advisor?" Kate asked, "I mean, we can take the Doctor off the payroll."  
>"He's on the payroll?" she asked, incredulously, "That bumbling idiot is on the payroll?"<br>"Well, yes," Kate replied nervously, "He has been since the 70s."  
>She poured the water into the mugs and stirred, setting one down in front of the other woman.<br>"In times of stress, have a cup of tea," Kate said, half mocking- half sincere, "Good, old fashioned, bloody British tea; come on, cheer up dear."

"Why are we doing this?" the Rani asked as Kate hauled a box from within a cupboard.  
>"It's the first of December, early enough for decorations!" Kate said, she thrust the box into the Rani's arms, "Here, hold this."<br>She watched the blonde like a hawk as she hopped down from the stool.  
>"What's in this?" the Rani asked.<br>"Lights," Kate said with an uncharacteristic childish delight.  
>The Rani followed Kate into the open-plan sitting area, the fir tree was already erect in the corner of the room. Outside, London was becoming rapidly darker, the boats still ran along the Thames- flickering across the strong brick wall. She placed the box down next to the tree. Kate knelt next to the box, the Rani stood over her. Pulling a string of lights out of it, she started winding it around the tree.<br>"Rani, give me a hand would you," she requested.  
>For once, the Rani complied.<p>

The lights were on the tree, glimmering perfectly, some reflecting in the silver baubles.  
>"Thanks," Kate said to the Time Lady.<br>"What for?"  
>"Helping," she said, "I didn't think you would."<br>"I'm not completely self-centred," the Rani protested.  
>"Better now?" Kate asked.<br>"Why did you do the back?"  
>"Seriously, for someone so clever, you can be a bit dim sometimes," Kate said, "This whole wall is window and the flat is on the most expensive part of the Thames. Let's have a think, it's to impress."<br>"I'm not from Earth, we never had traditions like this."  
>"But you said that your race were all aristocrats, surely you wanted to impress some high-leader?" she asked, stepping back to admire their handiwork.<br>"Not by decorating, you got there by connections or hard work- you know, lots of lunches and our equivalent of champagne," she said.  
>"Eighties PR and city boys come to mind," Kate quipped, sitting on the sofa.<br>However, joking about Earth events with the Rani never quite went down as planned.  
>"One day, you'll have to explain all of these jokes to me," the Rani said.<br>"Your highly rated education didn't cover this?"  
>"In a different way, we studied from a different point of view. You were taught this, we were taught how to stay away from it. Not to meddle in the affairs of other planets- just observe," she explained.<br>"The Doctor and the Master didn't stick to that," Kate said.  
>"I did."<br>Kate raised an eyebrow.  
>"Well, mostly, I didn't change events. I used times of conflict as cover."<p>

"It looks good," Kate said.  
>"What does?"<br>"The tree, what else?" Kate looked at her noticing her indignant look.  
>"I'm flattered, honestly Stewart."<br>"You look stunning Rani," she said with a sarcastic tone, "I do wish you'd take that bloody shirt off."  
>"Don't get ahead of yourself now Kate, wait until we get to the bedroom."<br>"You know what I meant. Like I'd bloody ask you to take off your shirt in front of a window."  
>"I might like it," the Rani replied.<br>"Voyeur," she teased.  
>"A bit."<br>"Shut up."  
>"You love it!"<br>"That cuppa did something then," Kate joked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.  
>"Maybe…"<p>

They sat, looking at the newly-decorated tree, not touching, just close. To anyone looking from the river, they would see two female figures illuminated by the light of the tree. But what they didn't see was behind closed doors anyway…


	2. VastraJenny

**This is prompt two.**

* * *

><p>It was winter again, London grew unsteadily colder as each day passed, to most it was regular to feel this. However, Madame Vastra would give a different story, she hadn't grown up around the cold days and nights of Victorian London. Silurians were not fit to stay in these conditions- they evolved, but not for climate change as drastic as the one she had made. Still, Jenny would get her through yet another winter; keeping the fires burning; hot food and soup daily; enough blankets… and her body heat alike! Vastra had grown used to the constant bite of the weather in winter. Not adapted yet.<p>

The case Vastra had just returned from was a particularly cruel one. Jenny had stayed at home as to keep her from risk, the gang Vastra had been tracing had quite a despicable track record; charges of murder, violence and rape; became fugitives several times and outwitted the bumbling police many times. Having come to the conclusion that it would be safer for Jenny to stay at home, Vastra stalked the dark alleyways of London, tracking them down and finding their hideout. Making light work of the thugs, she had returned home soon, but not before visiting the Scotland Yard to inform Inspector Abberline of their disposal. Stuck at home, slightly worried about her girlfriend, Jenny had been sure to heat up the house as best as she could. The problem, was the marble floor, it was cold constantly- good for her in summer, not so good for Vastra in winter or summer though. She had bitten her nails, a habit she had not done in years, knowing that the situation must have been very rough for Vastra to leave her behind. She had been capable of defending herself for ages, so it always scared her when she was left behind- not for her safety, but for Vastra's. upon her return, Vastra practically fell through the door, her reptilian skin was cold and drops of water clung to every inch of her body. She didn't speak when she entered the house and slumped to the floor.

It was twenty minutes later when Jenny found her girlfriend shivering on the floor at the door. She knelt by her. Cupping her hands around Vastra's face, Jenny kissed her softly and unpinned her veil and hat whilst doing so.

"Come on," she pulled Vastra's body up until she was standing, half propped up against her.

Vastra mumbled against her shoulder and let Jenny drag her into the library. She already had blankets set out by the fire, where she knew Vastra would curl up. Putting another branch on the fire, she laid the reptile by the fire. As they spooned in the heat of the fire, she watched as London seemed to transform with snow falling daintily.

"Vastra?" she said.

"Hmm," Vastra almost purred, "Jenny, help me out of my corset."

She complied, unlacing the complicated ties and observed

"It's snowing."

"Mm," she nuzzled Jenny's neck and pulled her closer with every knot Jenny undid.

"It's so pretty," Jenny said.

"Not as pretty as you," Vastra flirted.

"Thanks," she said and rested her head on Vastra's chest.

They lay for a while, watching the snowflakes fall and gather on the ground and bay window below the library window. Jenny rubbed her hands up and down Vastra's torso, still attempting to warm her up. It scared her to see Vastra like this, she was so used to seeing the imposing, fierce woman, not the dependant woman. She wasn't sure when, but Vastra had fallen asleep on her with various limbs splayed across Jenny's body.

Vastra woke with a start, her body was cold and she was pressed up against a hard surface, the floor of the library- the thin blanket beneath her did nothing for comfort or warmth. Her dress was slightly crumpled. But most of all, she was alone; Jenny was not with her! She had become so used to Jenny waking her up in the morning and cuddling up to her. It felt like an offence to her! The snow had settled overnight and she could feel the change of temperature and the bite of the air even in the house. The fire was still roaring, so Vastra knew that Jenny had been here recently, but wasn't here now. It really was her fault, she kept her on as a maid as well as girlfriend. She curled next to the fire and could recall having Jenny pressed against her last night as they lay by the fire, watching the snow.


	3. RaniKate 2

**A LITTLE sexy bit at the end. This features Osgood heavily, I love it.**

* * *

><p>Prompt 3-All those Christmas songs.<p>

They were everywhere the Rani entered- the labs, offices, even the corridors. Christmas songs played on radios all around the UNIT base, there was not one place where she couldn't hear them, not one silent place. Reluctantly, she had strung a branch of mistletoe by the window of her own lab, but that was as far as she was willing to go. Christmas seemed irrelevant! She slammed the door to her lab and pulled down the blinds ferociously.

"Fucking holiday season!" she muttered, sitting to calculate a formula.

The music still rang in her ears, as vividly as when she stepped into the corridor. It was so human and the tradition was sickening.

At her new 'home' Kate had put up a small tree and some mistletoe was scattered about the place, but she seemed not too bothered by the whole tradition. The Rani was fine with that as long as none of it entered her TARDIS; outside, the streets were decorated garishly- countless lights donned the shop exteriors, displays became festive and busy shoppers walked the streets day and night. The Tower had become colder and hence the busy season, not many tourists now flocked to the area. She hated it. Having avoided all social occasions on Gallifrey (apart from the time Theta dragged her out of the lab to go to a ball- she had sat in the corner looking miserable), she intended to do so here.

"It's not that bad," Osgood said, "I know it's so human, but you're on Earth."  
>"Earth- planet of the Silurians. It used to be so nice," she replied scathingly, pausing before adding, "What are you doing here, baby human?"<br>"It's a free lab. Yours is across the corridor."

She glanced to the corner, it was true.

"And I'm not a baby human."

The Rani smirked,

"You're younger than the others."

"It's so nice you think so."  
>"What are you doing in a lab, you're the little mouse that lives in Stewart's pocket."<br>"I'm her PA. Probably better with chemical equations than not spilling coffee," Osgood joked.

The Rani chose not to answer, instead placed pen to paper and scribbled down notes furiously. She didn't notice Osgood looking across at her paper with intelligent curiosity she wouldn't have seen in a human before.

The Rani didn't know why she had stayed in the room when she could go across to her lab and be on her own. Osgood didn't say anything else. They sat like that for a few hours; the Rani writing and calculating, Osgood drawing on the edge of the paper with a complicated looking equation printed neatly. Curiosity got the better of the Time Lady after a while and she asked,

"Why do they have music?"

"Christmas songs?"  
>"Yes," she said shortly.<p>

"Festive spirits," she said, "To be honest, I don't really know."

"You have ridiculous perceptions of what tradition should be," she commented.

"Well, what were yours?"  
>"Not singing."<p>

"Well we do," the Rani laughed softly at the indignant tone.

The Rani observed her. The girl was smarter than she looked, witty too. Now she could see why Kate had hired her.

The songs continued to play late into the evening and with each jolly tune, the Rani became even more frustrated than she thought possible. Osgood was half-decent company, the Rani allowed herself to say; not as good as that of the stunning blonde she had somehow fallen in love with though. The girl was mostly quiet and did not ask pointless questions. She had not complained when she had sighed angrily or muttered about the music countless times. In turn, she did not ask what Osgood was doing, the doodles had started becoming more graphic and detailed. She wasn't really sure how that was work in any way. Secretly, she had been taking glances across as the two stick figures turned into two female forms. With a sudden pang of realisation, she saw a line drawing of Kate and herself kissing.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"Not long, Kate had lunch with me last week and asked for advice," Osgood explained.

"Advice?" she asked.

"Nothing for you to be worried about, she just wanted a second opinion."  
>"On what?"<p>

The Rani was becoming more panicked rapidly, though her expression did not show it. She was good at that, her face could be quite expressive, but she was good at hiding whatever expression tried to cross her features. It made her more in control of events, a quality she valued a lot.

"You'll see," said Osgood.

Another song came on,

"For fucks sake."

Osgood chose not to bring up her language, she had expected it would come to that after around six hours. She continued adding detail to drawing Kate's eyes, the Rani wondered how she knew so much about her eyes- she must have seen her up very close. She filed that under the mental list titled: Things to interrogate Stewart about. That list was becoming particularly long! She should ask about it someday soon.

Due to the lack of work, the Rani exited the room shortly after the human, the music was finally turned off, it was after-hours though. The base was vacant, she suspected that everybody was in one of the lounges or the mess hall that she avoided with a wide-berth. The streets of London were not bustling with activity anymore, so her journey home was uninterrupted. When she arrived, she found Kate sat at the kitchen table, glasses on and a book open in one hand, a steaming mug of tea in the other. She didn't notice the Rani enter the room so she crept up behind her and kissed the top of her head, reading the book over her shoulder.

"Rani," Kate breathed, tipping her head back against the other woman's touch.  
>Gentle hands ran over Kate's newly exposed shoulder. She slipped a hand under her sweater to caress the soft flesh, she was getting better at this romance thing…<p> 


	4. RaniKate 3

**Prompt 4- Lights night.**

**This is a bit shorter than the usual fic, but I felt that if I continued it, that it would become incredibly long and hard to read in one go. As a result, I added much more sexual reference- if the Rani being suggestive bothers you don't read past the turning on of the lights.***

***No pun intended.**

* * *

><p>"Do we have to?" the Rani whined as Kate pulled on her thick winter coat and scarf.<br>"We're only going for ten minutes Rani, we'll come straight back," Kate said firmly.  
>"Why?" she really seemed like a child, bored and not wanting to go outside.<br>"Because I haven't been for years," Kate told her, "Get your coat on and hurry up before I force you."  
>"Fine!" she huffed, seeing the pleading look in the blonde's eyes.<br>The Rani reluctantly pulled on Kate's other coat and took the woman's outstretched hand; they made it to the entrance of the studio flats before the Time Lady spoke again,  
>"Ten minutes?"<br>"I'm only staying for the lights," she told her.  
>They headed towards the tube station.<p>

True to her word, Kate stood at the side of the street, leaning against a lamppost behind her, waiting for the red button to be pushed and the lights of the street to illuminate. The Rani's hand was still in her gloved one, she stood close to Kate, trying not to get annoyed by the hoards of bustling crowds.  
>"How much longer is it?" she asked.<br>"Just shut up and try to enjoy it," Kate commanded.  
>For once, the Rani obeyed! She simply let her head rest on Kate's shoulder, something she hadn't done before. Kate put her arm around her Rani's waist and kissed her forehead. After five minutes of them waiting in silence, the crowds had assembled and the spokesperson was stood at the microphone,<br>"And now, for the twentieth annual Christmas lights ceremony."  
>"Thank you," Kate whispered.<br>"What for?"  
>"Five!"<br>"Coming with me," Kate said.  
>"Four!"<br>Kate smiled at the Rani, squeezing her waist affectionately.  
>"Three!"<br>The Rani put an arm loosely around Kate's waist, caressing her.  
>"Two!"<br>They seemed to draw together, close and snug.  
>"One! Merry Christmas!"<br>As the lights burst to life, Kate's lips met the other woman's, kissing her in the least chaste way possible. The Rani responded with equal force, pushing her against the lamppost and snogging her thoroughly. Their skin was illuminated, shining different colours, by the vibrant lights. People all around were starting to stare at the couple and they became more of a spectacle than the actual lights themselves.  
>"Ten minutes," the Rani whispered as they broke for air.<br>Kate noticed everybody looking.  
>"Ten minutes," she confirmed and pulled her down through the street back to the tube.<p>

As soon as she stepped into the flat, Kate slung her coat and scarf onto the sofa and pulled the Rani into her arms to kiss her. She pressed the Time Lady agains the door, bolting it shut with her free hand.  
>"I can't wait to see the headlines tomorrow," the Rani joked.<br>"Who cares?" she laughed.  
>"Come on," she spun Kate around to drag her to the bedroom, "Make me light up."<br>Kate ignored the terrible joke and followed her, allowing the Rani to pause and remove her heavy cobalt sweater, so she was clad in only her skinny jeans and grey camisole.  
>"Can't wait," she teased, letting the straps slip down her shoulder.<br>"You've been teasing me since we got back, just let me do this."  
>Kate complied.<p>

For once, Kate slept in, the Rani got up at the sound of Kate's alarm and promptly showered, before returning to pose seductively on Kate's bed. When Kate woke, the Rani was laying next to her, picture perfect. As if she had planned out what to say, she spoke,  
>"Morning. Breakfasts ready."<br>Kate smiled and kissed her, before going in for round two.

Eventually, they got out of the flat, stopping to pick up the days paper from the shop next to the cafe that Kate favoured. Upon entering UNIT, everybody stared at the duo. Kate supposed it was because they had been seen coming to work together whereas they usually staged it for Kate to already be in before the Rani. Soon, she got sick of the looks from many people at about midday and approached Osgood.  
>"What's going on? I can't even come to work now without being stared at," she asked.<br>"Um, have you seen the paper today?" Osgood asked, blushing slightly.  
>"They're on my desk," she said, re-entering the office to pick the offending item up.<br>"Page six," Osgood said.  
>Kate flicked to the page in question and upon seeing the article, she sighed and blushed almost as much as the other woman.<br>"Bloody press! Why is me kissing someone so important?"  
>"Erotic purposes?" Osgood laughed.<br>"It's not funny!" she protested.  
>"Don't get too bothered by it Kate, I'll ring round and get it taken out of the public view. It's probably just someone thinking it was sweet."<br>"Was it?"  
>"I thought it was. And whoever it was is lucky," Osgood smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I also realised that my formatting had been messed up on the last three prompts. This was because I have been writing on my phone instead of laptop.<strong>


	5. LizJoSarah

**Prompt 5- Christmas Traditions (with my OT3)**

**This is shorter than I intended.**

* * *

><p>It was their tenth Christmas together, so by now, they had traditions now. As each year passed, they always did it without fail. The most prominent of which was having a drink of mulled wine by the roaring fire on Christmas Eve. It was cliche, but so relaxing.<p>

So when the clock struck ten, Liz sat on the sofa next to Sarah-Jane with a glass of wine, she smiled as Sarah let her head rest on Liz's shoulder. Wrapping an arm around the brunette, she asked,

"Dare I ask what Jo's doing?"  
>"Baking," Sarah sighed.<br>Liz took a gulp of the wine and tried not to panic.  
>"Oh Dear Lord."<br>"At least work is over and I have you two all to myself," Sarah said saucily.  
>"Yes dear," she said, she pressed her wine against the other woman's lips and let her sip at it.<br>Sarah purred as Liz caressed her side, she curled tighter into her.  
>"Stop teasing me!" Sarah moaned.<br>"Shh, Jo will hear," Liz whispered and set her glass on the table.  
>She pressed her lips softly to Sarah's and pushed her to be laying on the sofa on her back, kissing her deeply. They broke apart, gasping for air.<br>"Do that again," Sarah requested.  
>Complying, Liz took the glass back from the table and let some of the wine drip onto Sarah's lips when they broke apart. She continued to slide her tongue along the woman's lips before kissing her one again.<p>

Another tradition that had developed over the years was making mince pies on the first of December. Being a woman of science, Liz was very cautious around them, making sure that neither Jo or Sarah managed to burn the house down. As always, it would end up in Liz standing behind Jo, arms wrapped around her until she spun round and kissed her. All of their traditions had elements of cliche events in them! Eventually, the mince pies would get to the oven, but not after they had a massive snogging session.

The tree would go up on the 10th of December. The inevitable would happen- Jo would manage to tangle herself in tinsel and need Sarah and Liz to untangle her. The actual assembling of the fake tree was pretty difficult- someday they would realise it would be a clever idea to separate them into piles of lengths.  
>"Why don't we get a proper tree?" Sarah asked.<br>"Because they have needles," Jo replied glumly as she hung a bauble.  
>"And needles dropping and the most adorable clumsy person in the world don't really mix," Liz laughed.<br>"Is that a compliment Miss Shaw?" Jo teased.  
>"In my twisted way," she joked.<p>

But by far, their most favourite tradition was on Christmas morning in bed.  
>"Merry Christmas sweetheart," Jo said to Sarah when she woke.<br>"Merry Christmas Jo," Sarah kissed her forehead.  
>"Just a peck?" Jo asked, batting her eyelashes.<br>"Liz is asleep!" Sarah protested jokingly.  
>Despite that, she swooped down to press her lips to Jo's and stroked her blonde hair back out of her face.<br>"I love it when she sleeps in," Jo whispered.  
>"Why?" Sarah asked.<br>"Because I love snogging you," she said, kissing her again.  
>Liz never slept in, preferring to get up early and seize the day! But Christmas was the one day that she indulged herself. She would sleep as late as she possibly could, eat massive amounts of food and not feel guilty at all. It was one of the only days she ever took off- loving her job far too much. To be fair, it was never dull working in scientific research. Jo always revelled in the times she was asleep. She loved to watch Liz sleep because she seemed so peaceful. It wasn't that Liz ever stopped her from snogging Sarah- in fact she often hinted at how much she liked it, but it always seemed awkward. Christmas day was the day she could snog Sarah when Liz was asleep and it seemed like a treat.<p>

Later, when the day would draw to a close, was when she was happiest though. They would sit together watching old films and comedies on the TV. Each year, Jo would be slightly tipsy and Sarah would curl between the two women, completely content.

It never changed. Each year they would do the same things, at the same time, without fail. That would be the way it would stay.  
>"Merry Christmas sweetheart!"<p> 


	6. Osgood

**Prompt 6. Mince pies. Seriously, anything about them! **

**This really is just a bit of friendship fluffiness.**

* * *

><p>Christmas at UNIT was always overshadowed with the sadness of a soldier not seeing whatever family they had, so when it came in 2014, Osgood was determined to make people enjoy it. Having approached Kate on the subject, she had immediately set about preparing:<p>

"Kate! Can I have a word?" she had called, stopping her blonde boss in her tracks.  
>"Yes Osgood, what is it?" she asked, smiling at the sight of the younger woman.<br>"What are we doing for Christmas this year?" she asked quickly, "It's just, some of the men don't get to see their family so they're miserable."  
>"I see where you're going," Kate entered her office and sat, indicating for Osgood to do the same, "You sort it, get me plans and I'll organise it for you."<br>"Thank you," she said sincerely, she got up to leave.  
>"Osgood," she paused, "What's brought this on?"<br>"Dad," she replied shortly.  
>Kate smiled, the door closed and she sighed. What had she got herself into? So, when a mince pie appeared on Kate's desk in the morning, it wasn't much of a surprise.<p>

As the festivities went on, the place gradually became more like a home than a headquarters, lights were strung up inside. Trees donned with blue and silver baubles stood in corners, looming over the rooms like giants. But the thing that stood out the most to Kate was the little notes that appeared on her desk with a mince pie each morning. She knew it must be Osgood, but still, she couldn't understand why. Until she caught the young woman sneaking them into her office,  
>"Osgood."<br>"Morning Kate," the girl said cheerily.  
>"So you're the one responsible for me gaining weight," Kate joked, smiling at the girl.<br>"Busted," she replied.  
>"I'll let it slip," she said, "How's the preparation going?"<br>"Alright, staff party tonight and then on Christmas Day I've organised a meal, everyone's doing something,"Osgood told her.  
>"Am I invited?"<br>"Course you are!" Osgood said, wondering if Kate was implying something else.  
>"Did you see this mornings forecast?" Kate asked.<br>"No, I don't get time anymore."  
>"It was on the radio in Kings Cross," she explained, "Apparently there's a storm brewing, set for Christmas Day."<br>Kate laughed, she didn't usually pay the slightest bit of attention to the forecast, but it just seemed so comical that it landed on 'the happiest day of the year'. Typical. Cliche even. Osgood too, laughed and sat opposite Kate.  
>"You've got all the suppliers and products?" Kate asked.<br>"Yeah, people have been really good about it," Osgood said.  
>"And you've checked the mess hall is big enough?"<br>"Yes, it can fit everyone. It's not going to be too cramped."  
>"Christmas is a go then!"<p>

The day seemed to drag by for Kate, with nothing more interesting than having to pick up her phone and shout at Malcolm occurring, that was happening a lot recently. She went out at lunch, but not to sit on the bench she frequented; to the shop. She came back twenty minutes later with a new blazer to wear tonight. It was more of a thing to make people think she considered what she wore rather than to treat herself. That and she thought it would be rude to turn up in her usual working outfit then everybody else was making an effort. Osgood herself, had taken to wearing a fuzzy red Christmas hat around headquarters and whistling Christmas carols in corridors. The men seemed to be happier than usual, more perked up and they didn't seem to be leering at Malcolm nearly as much as usual- that was always good. It really did seem like Osgood's plan for a bit of Christmas magic had worked.

Finally, when six o'clock struck, Kate left her office heading down towards the mess hall. The sight that greeted her was different to how she remembered it; tables were pushed up against the walls struggling to support a mass of different Christmas themed snacks; music was blaring out of three speakers and Osgood was stood just inside, two glass' of punch clasped in her hands. Kate approached her and found that one of the glass' were being pressed into her hand,  
>"I'm so glad you could make it."<br>"I had to see what you had been working on," Kate joked, "No, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
>"Good thing the world isn't going to be under threat anytime soon."<br>"Merry Christmas Kate."  
>"Merry Christmas Osgood."<p> 


	7. RaniKate 4

**Prompt 7- Advent calendar.**

* * *

><p>"Morning," Kate said as she entered the kitchen to find the Rani sat on a stool at the breakfast bar drinking a cup of what looked like tea.<br>"You're up finally," she observed.  
>"Rani, it's five thirty," she protested, "It's early."<br>"Exactly," she said, pausing before saying, "Why are you up?"  
>"I'm going into work early," she said.<br>"Why?"  
>"Spot checks today, before any of the upper floors open up."<br>"Tea?" the Rani offered.  
>"Thanks," she took the offered cup, "Why're you being nice to me?"<br>"Am I not usually?"  
>She masked her would-be response by taking a sip of the tea. To her surprise, it wasn't actually that bad, the balance of sugar wasn't quite right, but the gesture was kind all the same. She leaned over the counter to kiss the Rani and picked her advent calendar from the counter. She located the seven with ease and bit into the freshly-exposed chocolate, pressing the other half against the Time Lady's lips.<br>"Why do you keep doing this?" the Rani asked.  
>"Just eat the chocolate Rani," she said.<br>She complied,  
>"Why are you feeding me chocolate in the mornings?" she asked, completely curious.<br>"Advent calendar," Kate said, "Be grateful I'm sharing it."

"Thanks, I guess."  
>The Rani examined the cardboard box,<br>"Why do you have these?"  
>"I'm not actually sure, people just use them to count down," Kate said, finishing her tea.<br>"In case you forget the date?" the Rani sneered.  
>"Mostly children have them," she replied.<br>"Mostly children?" the Rani laughed sincerely.  
>"Well, its not like I celebrate much," Kate shrugged, "Finished your tea?"<br>She took the mug from the Rani and stuck it in the dishwasher along with hers. In return, she nodded.

Each day, Kate would feed the Rani half of the chocolate. The Rani had looked through her TARDIS library, but could not find anything about human advent calendars. She checked all of the archives she had filed away for future reference, yet could not find anything. She concluded it had to be new! Or just something so unimportant that Gallifrey didn't class it recorded. She decided it must be the second…

"Stewart," the Rani said, entering the woman's office and sitting, "Are you attempting to poison me, because it isn't working."  
>"What's all this about?" Kate asked, looking up from her phone, where she had been typing up an email to Gordon.<br>"The chocolate shapes," she continued, "I can't find reference of 'Advent Calendars' anywhere. They don't exist."  
>"They've existed for a long time on Earth, Rani, now I suggest that you go back to your lab and do something productive."<br>"I took cell samples from my skin and compared it to ones from my skin three weeks ago," she said.  
>"I don't really want to know."<br>"Good, because I'm certain you wouldn't understand the depths of the testing I have done. It's all to complicated for an inferior brain to handle."  
>She swung out of the office and Kate let her head crash in anger against the desk.<p>

Kate spent as little time as possible in the Rani's presence after that, choosing to have dinner with Osgood and return home late, she got up at the crack of dawn. Really being called inferior didn't warrant such rudeness, but Kate had decided they had boundaries- she didn't ask about Gallifrey and in return the Rani wouldn't insult he race… or tell her that she was too skinny. However, she couldn't bring herself to blank her 'lover' completely; she left a cup of tea on the counter by the Rani's keys- it would be cold by the time the other woman got to it. She snapped the chocolate in half without thinking, but not having the heart to break tradition, she left it by the cup without looking back as she left her flat and the woman within.

Having not seen the Rani at work, Kate began to fear that she had got bored and gone, she searched everywhere she could think of, but still having to do work made that limited to inside the Tower. From underground, she couldn't see that the Rani had sat outside on the bench she usually had lunch at, she seemed to be waiting for Kate. Sadly, Kate was called to a meeting and missed lunch. With each minute that crept by, the Rani could feel the slight pain building inside her. She had grown emotionally attached to something that wasn't a test tube! More to the point, she had grown emotionally attached to a human! She left again when the working day ended and re-entered the flat, finding the cup and chocolate still on the counter- she hadn't been in the kitchen in the morning. Smirking, she took a post-it-note from beside the landline:

_Stewart, you're not that bad._  
><em>Dinner tonight?<em>  
><em>Maybe without anything to do with chocolate.<em>


	8. RaniKate 5

**Prompt 8- Explaining Christmas**

**Slightly-more-domesticated!Rani**

* * *

><p>"So, why do you do all this?" the Rani questioned Kate as the blonde wrote down a list of shopping.<br>"It's Christmas," she replied.  
>"What is Christmas?" the Rani asked.<br>"It's- Hold on. How can you not know what Christmas is?!" Kate shouted.  
>"I don't. My education covered it, but in a different way."<br>"It's a time where most humans spent time with their family and friends, eat, drink and be merry. You know, like civilised people. Like people who enjoy others company," Kate said, hinting to the brunette, "It was originally to celebrate the birth of Christ. You do know who that is, right? But now it's much more commercialised."  
>"I still don't understand any of this. Why meet up then? Why all these lights and plastic shreds?" she asked, "Why put on weight just because it's Christmas?"<br>"I don't know Rani, I'm not Wikipedia!" she said, slowly loosing her temper.  
>Then an idea struck her,<br>"Come on, we're going out."

"What was the point in dragging me out here?" the Rani asked as Kate pulled her into a little cafe.  
>"Because, you are going to learn. From me- for a change," Kate said, "You've taught me some science and how to tell if someone's about to kill you. So I'm teaching you about Earth traditions in return. I'm trying to help you Rani."<br>"And you had to come into the cold to help me?" she asked, reluctantly removing her coat.  
>"I'm going to have to do this a night before Christmas style," she sighed, "Look out of the window, what do you see?"<br>"A road of tarmac."  
>"Oh very funny!"<p>

"A butchers, a jewellers, a department store, a primitive chemist and an opticians. People and three cars, two bicycles."  
>"This is why I don't do this," Kate said, more to herself.<p>

After two pots of tea and three hours later, Kate had drummed the message Christmas is for family and love, joy and sharing into the Rani's head. She considered it quite a feat. A feat that she had succeeded in. She was proud of that to say the least. Having made Christmas more discussable, they left the cafe, heading home as the day drew to a close. They walked through the city on the way home, lights were glowing everywhere and shop windows showed displays of festivity- red and gold or icy blue and silver. The tube was still the same at each stop- the only difference being the wall billboards that showed the newer Christmas adverts. When they made it back to the flat, they passed several more Christmas themed exteriors.

"You said it was time for love," the Rani said as Kate changed into her flannel pyjamas, "Did you mean it?"  
>"Yes," Kate said.<br>"You think I'm not capable of that."  
>"I didn't say that," Kate hid her face behind her shirt, trying to hide her blush.<br>"I am Kate. Not just to test tubes," she said.  
>"No, I think you're more of a petri dish sort of woman," Kate joked.<br>"I'm more of a Kate Stewart sort of woman."  
>"Is that your crooked way of saying love me?"<br>"I don't love you."  
>"Way to annoy the woman you sleep with!"<br>"There's something you have to know about me Kate. I won't admit I am capable of love. I'm a scientist. I'll stay with you, not through love, but through this," she took Kate's hands and placed one over her hearts, the other on her temple.  
>"What are you trying to say?"<br>"I don't think with my hearts, I think with my head. But they both want the same thing Kate, they both need the same thing ever since I met you. You are interesting and that is the highest compliment I can give you Stewart."  
>"That was surprisingly deep," Kate said after a short pause, "But you know what, I love you and that's what matters. It took time, but I think I'm right."<br>"We should probably stop before we get too out of character and do something drastic."  
>"I lied earlier."<br>"What?"  
>"I never find it's a time for joy. I spend Christmas alone."<br>"Not this year," the Rani threw back the heavy duvet and slid gracefully into the bed, pulling the duvet up around the pair.  
>"Three hours," Kate laughed.<br>"I'm a quick learner."  
>"Night Rani."<br>The Rani didn't reply, just mantled one arm over Kate's waist to cling protectively onto the blonde; Kate allowed herself to be held, just this once, she thought, she'd let the Rani do that.


	9. Osgood 2

**Prompt 9- Carols**

**So, I decided to put all of the challenge into one story, it was getting annoying when I searched Kate. **

**Chapter 10 is going to be Vastra/Jenny for those who asked. This is 9/25- Carols:**

* * *

><p>On Gallifrey, the Rani had not attended many social occasions, so she had no intent on doing so now. The only time she had gone to one of the Gallifreyan ceremonies was when Theta had literally dragged her out of the lab. She would not let that happen with Kate now, she had hated it once and would hate it again.<p>

All around the UNIT base, the irritating speakers playing the ridiculous human music had been taken down at the request of the Rani. But now, everybody seemed to be going around whistling, humming or in the worst case, outright singing carols. The Rani couldn't decide which was worse: chatting with the Time Lords or the humans singing. She settled for the latter, not only were they inferior, but they were somewhat smug about their vocal abilities- even those with the lack thereof. Still, the Rani didn't understand why these people went around singing 'Christmas Carols', it wasn't a matter of ignorance, she just saw no point. She had never been to a planet with traditions such as singing (apart from the planets of music).

As Osgood walked down the corridor, she hummed a Christmas carol cheerily, ignoring the the Rani's angry look as she passed. Before she knew it, the woman had her pressed up against the cold brick wall.

"Please," Osgood struggled against the Time Ladies strong grip.  
>"The more you struggle the more it will hurt," the Rani threatened, "Now keep quiet and come with me."<br>When the woman had turned her back and was walking back down the corridor, she followed her, using her inhaler quickly. As soon as she had entered the lab, the door was locked behind her and the blinds pulled down. She began to panic.  
>"Please, I don't want any trouble," she began to stutter.<br>"Hush," she fell silent immediately, "Sit."

She sat.  
>"Tell me about Christmas carols," she requested.<br>"What?" then Osgood caught on, "Can't Kate tell you?"  
>"Just tell me," the Rani was becoming more frustrated by the second.<br>"Well," Osgood tried to think, "I don't know much, I didn't think it was very important."  
>The Rani smirked and she continued,<br>"Um… well, we sing them; in church services sometimes, people go carolling and knock on doors and sing."  
>"Humans, so much community," the Rani sighed, "Will they ever learn?"<br>"Thats all I know really."  
>"So, it's nothing I need to do?" she asked.<br>"Look at this, the Rani- great scientist- asking for relationship advice," Osgood mocked.  
>"I have a lot of test tubes in here and boiling tubes, if you're as intelligent as you think you'll shut up."<br>"Did you really just make a human joke?" Osgood asked, eyes wide.  
>"It wasn't a joke," the Rani said, "I don't joke."<br>"Right…" Osgood said warily, "Can I go?"  
>"You could have gone when you came in."<br>"You locked the door."  
>"You humans are unobservant, the keys are on the bench."<br>"It's your lab."  
>"Would you care?"<br>"You scare me a bit."  
>"That's good to know."<br>"Right, going now," Osgood took the keys and left.

At least she cared enough to ask about what she should do for Kate.


	10. VastraJenny 2

**Prompt 10- Lazy day.**

**10/25- Vastra/Jenny**

* * *

><p>Outside, Paternoster Row was covered by a thick layer of snow, the Thames was frozen over again and nobody had left their houses since the second week of December. Vastra was feeling the cold more than usual, she seemed weakened with the human winter in ways she had not been before. She slept closer to Jenny, practically smothering her human hot water bottle, but Jenny did not complain. She slept later, but Jenny refused to let her go into hibernation. When she woke, she found Jenny curled into her side, fast asleep. Vastra took a strand of the woman's silky hair in hand and toyed with it, she pulled Jenny close to her before nuzzling her neck. The second the reptile pressed her frozen body against Jenny's, she awoke with a start,<p>

"Ma'am!"  
>"I'm cold."<br>"So am I!" she got up to leave.  
>"Stay," she said instantly.<br>"Ma'am, I have to do my duties," she protested when Vastra pushed her back down onto the bed and held her.  
>"Warming me is more important," she said.<br>"Come here then," Jenny said, "Be my little spoon."  
>Vastra complied, falling into Jenny's arms before dozing off into an easy, contented sleep…<p>

In her dreams, Vastra was still with her sisters, blissfully hunting and roaming the extensive city grounds- Alaya always trailing after Restac when she picked fights with Eldane and Malokeh. She'd watch them mostly, being the more reserved member of the family tribe. Soon after she had met Jenny, the creatures she hunted had stopped being humans and when they wed, she saw Jenny in her dreams. With her sisters dead, it became a much better experience waking up to still see Jenny there; whenever she woke and saw Alaya and Restac were nowhere, she would panic.

"Vastra," Jenny kissed her forehead, "Come on, you ask me to stay then go to sleep!"

Vastra purred and hissed softly.  
>"Lazy lizard," she teased.<br>"Maids day off," Vastra curled into Jenny's side.  
>"Mmm," Jenny said and kissed the Silurian's crests softly.<p>

Gently, Vastra took Jenny's hand and rested it on her hip, covering their bodies in the thick sheets. Jenny ran the free one up and down Vastra's shoulder, Vastra wasn't often like this closing her eyes she sighed heavily.  
>"Come on darlin'," she said, "You need to eat."<br>"Don't need to my dear," Vastra purred, "I need you."  
>"I mean it," she said, "You need to eat and you need to get up."<br>"I don't want to," Vastra whined, she could be stubborn when she wanted to be.  
>"Vastra!" Jenny shrieked as Vastra's tongue snaked around to swipe down her spine.<br>"You're good enough to eat," Vastra explained.  
>"That's probably why you're so tired," Jenny teased.<br>"It was worth it," she said, "You're so pretty when you come, Jen."  
>"Not always?"<br>"Always," Vastra confirmed.  
>"I love you, you daft, lazy reptile."<br>"When I first met you, I hated ape- humans, but you were alright and you smelled nice," Vastra said.  
>"I smelled nice?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"I lived on the streets of London and I smelled nice?"<br>"I'm your _daft_ reptile."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 will be on a separate story, it is from a different fandom.<br>If you would be interested in continuing to that, go ahead to my profile or find the story under "The Thick Of It" archive.**


	11. Leela

**PROMPT 12- I DON'T UNDERSTAND- STOCKINGS**

**LEELA AND 4.**

**JUST FRIENDSHIP! HONEST!**

* * *

><p>Everywhere Leela went in the TARDIS, there were little red velvet stockings hung around. They had seemingly appeared out of nowhere overnight. She had just went out to find the Doctor, but found these items instead and became distracted and started wandering down more corridors than necessary in order to find more. Upon the way to the console room she collected eighteen.<p>

"Doctor?" Leela asked as she came into the console room, carrying a stack of the stockings.

"Yes," he said, not looking up from the console.

"Why are there little socks all everywhere?"

"Stockings," he corrected.

"What?" she asked.

"They're stockings Leela, stockings!" he said excitedly.

"Right…"

Leela slipped out of the room into the corridor to her own room.

When Leela entered the room she had claimed, she found another red and white 'stocking' hung on the foot of her narrow bed. She was sure had not been there before. Then she remembered what the Doctor had said about the TARDIS being a living creature; until then, she hadn't really understood that. Running a finger over the soft material, she found herself smiling slightly in childish delight. Leela felt like she was being watched, that was one of the merits of being a Sevateem, she could sense a lot of things easily. From a young age, she had been trained to do so; now it came easily to her, like second nature.

"Savage," the Doctor whispered, standing behind her.

"Doctor," she said, as he slipped an arm around her leather clad waist.

"Merry Christmas savage," he said.

"Christmas?" Leela questioned curiously.

"Yes," he said quickly, "It's Christmas outside."  
>"Where are we?" Leela asked, turning to face him, "I didn't hear us land."<br>"Materialise," he corrected without meaning to seem as sharp.  
>"Materialise," she settled, "Where are we?"<br>"Earth, twentieth century Earth."

Sighing, she sat on her cosy bed and let him sit next to her.  
>"Jelly baby?" he asked, producing the famous packet.<br>For once, she took the offered sweet, chewing and trying not to wince at the sugary taste. How could he eat so many of them? They weren't bad, still she couldn't quite say she liked them. She had already identified that it was one of the orange ones. On the only other time Leela had taken one, she had found that she really didn't like the yellow ones- lemon, the Doctor told her. She found herself gazing into space as the Doctor chomped through at least half a bag, not really thinking about anything. Often she wondered if the Doctor's bag of jelly babies was magic or just self-replenishing; she had never had to go to a planet to buy some with him. Leela considered asking him, but then decided against that, he would laugh. At the Doctor's surprised look from her taking one, she smiled,  
>"Just the once."<br>"Merry Christmas."  
>"Merry Christmas."<p>

He pressed his lips to her forehead in a caring gesture, Leela closed her eyes, savouring the moment. Yes, this would be a merry Christmas indeed.


	12. LizJoSarah 2

**Prompt 15- counting down**

**OT3- Liz/Jo/Sarah-Jane**

* * *

><p>"Twelve days," Jo said when they were sat at the table with tea in front of them.<br>"Twelve days until what?" Liz said absently.  
>"Christmas!" Jo said incredulously, Liz looked up.<br>"Is it?"  
>"How could you not know?"<br>"It's not important," she said nonchalantly.  
>"NOT IMPORTANT!" Jo all but screamed.<br>"The only important thing about this Christmas is that I've got you two," she said, "It's only Christmas."  
>"Well I suppose that was sweet," Sarah pointed out, reaching out for her hand.<br>"But it's Christmas!" Jo said excitedly.  
>"Jo," Sarah warned.<br>"But- but!"  
>"Jo! If you don't shut up about Christmas I'm buying some tranquillisers."<br>"Or getting a boiling tube," Liz threatened.  
>"That's just mean," Sarah swallowed a mouthful of pasta.<br>"It worked."  
>"What exactly would you do with a boiling tube Liz?" Jo batted her eyelashes.<br>"I didn't mean it…"

"Well Christmas is important," Jo decided, "There's the UNIT reunion and the theatre."  
>"UNIT reunion?" Sarah asked, glancing curiously at her.<br>"Letter came today- the 20th."  
>"A bit short notice, a week," Liz observed.<br>"That's UNIT for you," Sarah joked, letting Jo take her plate.

"Eleven days,"Jo told them over a hurried lunch.  
>"Until Christmas," Sarah finished, "Six days until UNIT reunion."<br>"Your dress looks nice," Jo commented.  
>"Thanks sweetheart," Sarah kissed her cheek, "Pity Liz couldn't make it."<br>"I'm not surprised she couldn't tear herself away from her experiments."  
>"Me neither. But I'm glad I got the chance to talk to you."<br>"Without Liz?"  
>"Yes. Doesn't she seem opposed to Christmas?"<br>"Do you think she's had bad experiences?"  
>"Must have," Sarah shrugged, "You're going to ask aren't you?"<br>"Not directly," Jo said.  
>"And with her around, I can't do this on my own," Sarah kissed Jo's lips and snaked her hands around the blondes back.<p>

"Ten days," Sarah said.  
>"Deep joy," Liz grumbled, slamming her coffee onto the table aggressively.<br>"Why don't you like Christmas?" Jo asked.  
>Liz didn't respond and continued to scald her tongue on the boiling coffee.<br>"FUCK!"  
>"Hey, sweetheart," Sarah cooed.<br>Jo left to have a bath and Liz found herself in Sarah's arms, breaking down into tears. She was shuddering and crying uncontrollably, something that the brunette had never seen her do. Liz didn't cry.  
>"What's wrong darling?"<br>"Fucking Christmas," Liz sobbed.  
>"What about it?" Sarah asked, running a hand up and down her back.<br>"I can't stand it," she said.  
>"Why not."<br>"I don't want to say."  
>"Is that why you always work on Christmas day?"<br>Liz nodded and let Sarah kiss her forehead, soothing gently.  
>"Just try to enjoy it. Nothing bad is going to happen, not when we're around," Sarah comforted.<br>"I'll try," Liz said and reached up to wipe away the tears that were trailing down her face.  
>Sarah took her hand and glanced at her mug of coffee,<br>"Drink up love."  
>Liz complied, wincing as the liquid hit her burned flesh.<p>

"Three days," Liz said, "Until Christmas."  
>"You've changed your tune," Jo commented.<br>Liz and Sarah shared a smile. It was their little secret…


	13. RaniKate6

**Prompt 17- skating.**

**I have a different interpretation of skating.**

* * *

><p>"Inhaler!" Kate called to Osgood, the newest young scientist.<br>"Sorry?" Osgood wheezed.  
>"Inhaler," Kate said gently, "I know you need to. Stop being scared, it's fine."<br>Reluctantly, Osgood hid behind her lab coat and used the inhaler, looking nervously around.  
>"Come with me," Kate said to the younger woman, Osgood's expression became more panicked and she looked like she was faced with redundancy and death at the same time.<br>Osgood followed her new boss down several corridors towards her office, the room was fairly blank. No photographs adorned the desk; she wasn't sure she had expected any; no piles of paper stood, piled sky high, no character really. She shut the door, for Osgood to see a massive picture on the back. A man in uniform proudly smiled up at them, he looked to be in his late fifties. Kate caught Osgood's eyes,  
>"My dad. He was Brigadier here. Gone now, they all do."<br>Osgood smiled sympathetically at her upon hearing the death undertone to Kate's explanation.  
>"Sit," Kate said, sitting at her desk, "What's this about?"<br>"What about?" Osgood asked, full well knowing the answer.  
>"Why won't you use your inhaler?" Kate asked, stretching her hands out onto the desk.<br>"I don't want to say," she said.  
>"Look, there's no easy way to put this. You have to tell me, if your life depends on it, I want to be able to help," she said, without a trace of sarcasm.<br>"It's always made me a target," Osgood said quickly.  
>"School?" Kate asked.<br>"My whole life."  
>"It's not like that here," Kate protested.<br>Osgood's eyes went to the floor.  
>"My Lord, has it been the same?"<br>Osgood didn't reply.  
>"It has, hasn't it?" Kate asked, eyes falling, "I'm really sorry. I'll get something sorted, I promise."<br>Osgood smiled and looked up.

* * *

><p>"Inhaler," Kate prompted.<br>Unlike in the past, Osgood complied without delay. People no longer stared and gossiped, if they did, the consequences were quite horrible.  
>"Lunch?" Kate asked.<br>"Sorry?"  
>"Come to lunch with me," Kate said, trying not to batt her eyelashes like a teenager.<br>"Haven't you got anyone better?" Osgood asked, not hiding her low self esteem in any way.  
>"No, I haven't and I never will have," Kate told her.<br>"Alright," Osgood blushed.  
>"Italian?"<br>Osgood nodded and smiled, she couldn't believe that her incredibly attractive boss was asking her to lunch. It was just lunch, but it was still time out of headquarters. It was like she was skating on the edge of sanity over Kate Stewart. Since she had met her she had been taken instantly. Seeing Kate made her heart flutter. The tube journey to the place Kate had suggested was a little while away with two changes. Maybe she wanted to be far away from work?

"Is this a date?" Osgood asked upon seeing the candle on the table and lack of candles on others.  
>"Would you like it to be?"<br>For a second, she thought about lying, if she took too long to answer, Kate would understand. Hardly daring to believe that she said it, she breathed,  
>"Yes. I would."<br>"In that case, it is," Kate smiled, laying her hand onto of the brunette's.

* * *

><p>"Inhaler?" Kate asked her.<br>"In my coat," Osgood smiled, picking her bag up from the floor.  
>"Come on, taxi's here," Kate said, taking her free hand.<br>"Where are we going?" Osgood asked, stroking the back of her hand.  
>"You'll see," Kate said teasingly.<br>"Tease," she smiled.

"Paris!" Osgood said excitedly.  
>"Of course darling," Kate said, pecking her lips softly.<br>"I love you."  
>"I know you do," Kate teased.<br>"I think I might need my inhaler," she joked.  
>"Not before you see what I've got in store for you," she said, "You'll love it."<br>"I think I'll love you more. I always have," Osgood said, hugging her close.  
>"Come on then..."<p> 


	14. KateRaniOsgood

**Prompt 19- Holidays begin**

* * *

><p>Working for UNIT was quite an unorthodox job, or at least Osgood thought that. She never had days off or holidays; then again she liked it that way. Nobody had any. You were always on the job. Therefore it would not suit many people. Having been there for many years now, she had come to the conclusion that the Christmas holidays never had a beginning. That was good for her, she couldn't stand Christmas due to previous experiences. Having spent most of her childhood in a Children's home, Christmas was always overshadowed with sad children hoping for their parents to return. Her sister made Christmas hell for her. Her sister made most of her life hell to be honest. From a young age, she had learned to hate Christmas. Her parents died in Winter, Osgood couldn't celebrate. As a rule, the only festive thing she did was go for lunch with Kate. She did that anyway, but the tradition had developed. Instead of going to the Italian cafe they usually haunted, they would go to a high street shop's cafe for a Christmas dinner. That marked the holidays. That tradition stayed even when the Rani swung into Kate's life.<p>

"Osgood," Kate said, "Ready?"  
>"Yeah," she said, "Christmas lunch."<br>"Ninth one," Kate said, "You've got the rest of today off."  
>"Why?" Osgood asked, she never took days off.<br>"Because you're coming with me and the Rani."  
>"Where?"<br>"You'll see."  
>Kate smirked, watching Osgood swap out her lab coat for a woollen trench.<br>"Come on," she said, taking Osgood's offered arm.  
>Ever since they had became close, Osgood had taken to being arm in arm with her. She felt more protected. Kate too, was quite protective over Osgood; if any of the men jeered or laughed, she would put them in their place. Many times, people had assumed that they were in a relationship. Neither were really sure what to call it, whatever it was, it wasn't quite mother and daughter. Friends, but they were a fair deal more affectionate.<p>

"How's things with Rani?" Osgood asked.  
>"Fine thanks," Kate said nonchalantly, "Well, as fine as living with someone who thinks their superior can be."<br>"Hmm," she murmured.  
>"Sorry," she said, "How are you then? Anyone new?"<br>"Nobody in my life, yet alone nine years. Why do you ever ask?"  
>"Because you deserve someone to make you happy," Kate said shortly.<br>"My job makes me happy," she protested.  
>"How would you like two more things making you happy?"<br>"What do you mean?" Osgood asked, looking like she was missing something.  
>"You'll see."<p>

After the usual debate about who would pay, Osgood found herself being led down towards the Thames.  
>"Getting me tipsy and taking me down to the river?" Osgood joked.<br>"Not to the Thames," Kate said, continuing down to a block of flats, they looked quite expensive, "To mine."  
>"You still haven't told me why I have the day off," Osgood prompted.<br>"We have a proposition for you," Kate told her, "Come in," Kate said, following Osgood into the open plan sitting room, "Sit."  
>"Thank you," Osgood took the seat and looked up at Kate.<p>

A while later, Osgood found herself nestled between Kate and her lover. She wasn't quite sure she could remember how it happened, but it felt right. Kate's hand rested on the Rani's hip, draped over her waist and the Rani's raking through Kate's hair. Osgood's head rested against Kate's shoulder. They could worry about it later. It would be a very good holiday season if this was only the beginning…


	15. RaniKate7

**Prompt 25- Combo**

* * *

><p>"Ten months," Kate said as she got dressed.<br>"Until what?" the Rani said, opening her eyes.  
>"Sorry, were you asleep?"<br>"No. Ten months until what?" she asked sharply.  
>"Since I met you."<br>"Humans. So sentimental."  
>"Still the same, see you later," Kate said, reaching down to peck the woman's lips.<br>She left the apartment without another word.

"Kate," Osgood rushed into her office, not bothering to knock.  
>"Yes Osgood," she said, realising that the girl was wheezing, "Inhaler."<br>Kate paused,  
>"What is it?"<br>"I wanted to catch you before you went," she panted, "Christmas at mine?"  
>"Really?" Osgood nodded, "I'd love to."<br>"Bring your horror of a girlfriend," she said playfully, "I suppose I can put up with her."  
>"Thanks," Kate said, grinning.<br>"How are things with her?" she asked.  
>"Not too bad," Kate invited her in, "The same as ever- humans are still inferior compared to Time Lords."<br>Osgood smiled knowingly, sitting at the desk and catching her breath,  
>"Still sane then."<br>"Just about," Kate laughed, "It's only a matter of time. You can have my job when I die."  
>"I would never," Osgood said.<br>"What time do you want us?"  
>"About ten?"<br>"Suits me fine," Kate said, she reached across the table to take Osgood's hand, "Thanks. I'll bring a bottle."

Surprisingly, when Kate told the Rani about their plans, she hadn't whined or complained. She had simply looked up then continued with her work.  
>"Say something," she said.<br>"What do you want me to say?" the Rani asked sarcastically.  
>"Just something to ket me know you're fine with it," Kate replied, rolling her eyes., "What are you even doing?"<br>"Dissecting a part of the human eyeball," she said, "Am I supposed to be upset by the fact that you are going to someone's?"  
>"We," Kate corrected, "For Christmas day and yes, seeing as you are the most antisocial person I know."<br>"We?" the Rani said abruptly.  
>"You know, like couples do. It would be good for you," she said.<br>"Fine," she said.  
>"Is it really necessary to experiment in my kitchen?" Kate asked, a little amused.<br>"There isn't an oven in my TARDIS," she said.  
>Kate rolled her eyes. She would put up with it…for now.<p>

"Merry Christmas Osgood," Kate said when Osgood opened the door to her flat.  
>"Merry Christmas Kate, Rani," Osgood smiled, "Come in."<br>"Sorry about her, she's moody today," Kate whispered when Osgood took her coat, the Rani refused to let hers go.  
>Typical.<br>"Lunch at one," she said.  
>"Anything we can help with?"<br>"All fine thanks Kate."  
>She smiled.<p>

"Thanks for a wonderful day Osgood," Kate said, hugging the younger woman.  
>"You're welcome," she said.<br>"Thanks," the Rani said.  
>"I didn't think you did thanking," she teased, pulling the Rani in to a hug, wincing as though scalded, she backed away.<br>"Ours four New Year?" Kate suggested.  
>"Thanks."<br>She closed the door after pecking Osgood on the cheek. She wrapped her arm around he Rani's waist, enjoying the lack of protest and state of neutrality. They reached the Thames,  
>"Merry Christmas Rani."<br>"Yeah."  
>She smirked,<br>"Merry Christmas Kate."

If anyone were to look out now, they would see two women kissing passionately by the Thames. The lights of London illuminating their skin. All was well at Christmas for the first time in years.


End file.
